


For Once

by Aogiri_Tree_Tatara



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Bottom Amon, Gift Fic, M/M, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara/pseuds/Aogiri_Tree_Tatara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 6 of Amoneki week, the prompt was 'Sleep.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

> it aint a party without bottom amon and i rlly couldnt help myself haha SOO YEAH if some of it seems a bit rushed or half assed thats bc i just wanted to finish it so sorry for any weird or unedited parts or awkward sentences or typos etc. etc. also i know this isnt like, everyone's cup of tea bc everyone loves kaneki on the bottom but if it is...WELL HI TH ER E 
> 
> it was also another gift for sunset-tower! again a good friend of mine and leafy if ur reading this i hope you enjoy it haha

His eyelids flutter open, meeting the usual sight of his messy, unkempt room: clothes strewn across the beige-carpeted floor, his oak-wood desk covered in stacks of disorganized documents he has yet to file properly, and his dresser right across the foot of his bed that’s been hidden underneath a mess of hygiene products and over-the-counter medications. The second thing he comes to realize is that he has a raging boner pressing up against his much too tight briefs. It’s not surprising, really, in fact, it’s become something of a schedule. 

 

Every other night he has a specific dream that involves he and his roommate engaging in less than professional activities, which, at first, he didn’t mind too much at all. Since he has no intention of professing his undying attraction towards his said roomy he might as well enjoy the fabricated scenes his mind creates, however, that was when they only happened  _ every so often.  _ Recently things have become frequent enough that Amon dreads heading to bed for fear he’d wake with yet another boner. It isn’t technically his fault, no, but the constant dreams seem to remind him just how deep his feelings for him are (or attraction, rather.) And strangely enough it’s the same one, over and over:

 

_ ‘His hands caress every inch of his body, palms spread out, kneading particularly sensitive areas that cause him to gasp. His lips press soft, ginger kisses along the curved lines of muscles, tracing the intricate indentations and shapes; he tilts his head back, mouth agape, and his voice is hoarse as he begs for more. An expression full of tease, he chuckles softly and comments how endearing his impatience is. He wants to yell at him to get to it, to hurry and fuck him, but he knows he can’t. He’ll only take longer if he does.  _

 

_ Please… _

 

_ His hesitance is clear, though a part of him stands at attention, ascertaining his true desire.  _

 

_ All it would take is one word to make him budge.  _

 

_ ‘...Ken.’ _

 

Amon rolls onto his back, eyes now glued to the ceiling and his mind wandering, trying to think about anything else  _ but  _ the existence that is Kaneki Ken; it takes seconds for his hands to find a comfortable spot over his burning face and he can barely keep the embarrassment from seeping into him.

 

He has to put an end to the dreams, lest he lose all self-control and jerk himself off, which, clearly, is something he wants to avoid. He’ll have lost to his urges--years of discipline gone down the drain--and more importantly he wouldn’t be able to face Kaneki the same ever again. How could he? The shame coupled with humiliation he’d feel whenever seeing him, or talking to him over lunch or anything; he just doesn’t want their already fragile relationship to topple because of this-- _ especially  _ not this. 

 

A sigh escapes his lips, eyelids once again drooping. He might as well sleep off this stubborn erection.

 

OoOoO

 

Two fingers, then three. He pushes them as far as they can go, using a scissoring motion, stretching his hole wider. The lube helps a whole lot more than he wants to admit, since it was a gift he received a while back, but it did its job and it did it well. 

 

Amon further spreads his knees apart and leans his chest heavily against the wall for support; his free hand works his cock up and down as he lets himself grow accustomed to his fingers, waiting until that dull pain lessens enough that he can begin pushing them in and out, slowly, carefully. He focuses on a certain spot where his prostate is, pressing it lightly, unable to handle the slight jolts of pleasure he felt because it’s something he’s not experienced before. It’s good. 

 

He closes his eyes, resting his head against the wall, and fills his thoughts with Kaneki, pretending both hands were his. 

 

It’s an unusual feeling, to be doing this when Kaneki wasn’t around, because he’d never thought he’d get this kinda of a chance. Kaneki told him he’d be gone for a few hours, which is rare in itself, so of course Amon jumped at the chance to relieve himself, not minding his policy about never doing it. He has his limits like any other.

 

He shoves his fingers deeper into his hole as his hand wrapped around his cock quickens its pace. 

 

“ _ Kaneki, Kaneki, Kaneki! _ ”

 

His chest heaves,his voice hitches, his body tenses--he comes hard, some of it getting on the wall but most on his hand. Overly sensitive, his fast and hard jerks become long strokes and he slips his fingers out of his ass and messily wipes them on the bed sheets. He’s panting quite hard--eyes still closed--while he tries to compose himself. He can feel a light film of sweat on his brow. He should shower. 

 

He flops backwards onto the bed, back caught by soft mattress, and he sighs contentedly. Good thing he’s alone, or else this moment might not be as enjoyable. 

 

Yet somehow when Amon (finally) opens his eyes with his head tilted back he cannot help but think to himself  _ ‘Yeah, I knew this was too good to be true.’  _

 

Kaneki stands at his doorway, arms folded neatly across his chest and a penchant expression on his face. 

 

Amon can only stare, a mix of dumbfounded, distressed, and embarrassed. 

 

“I called you a few times because I left my jacket behind but I can see that you were doing something else.” His voice is calm, almost. There’s a thick undertone of mockery, though not quite. 

 

He blinks.

 

Kaneki cocks his head to the side, flashing him a wry smile. 

 

“Maybe you should get dressed so we can talk.”

 

Amon is suddenly aware of how naked he is. He has only an old t-shirt on, no boxers or briefs on. With Kaneki still watching him he rushes to shove a pair of sweats on his floor on, not caring if they’re dirty or clean and he sits rigidly at the edge of his bed, posture stiff, face brimming red and his expression stoic. Kaneki has stepped into the room, he’s directly in front of Amon now, arms still across his chest, though his current expression is unreadable (Amon is too afraid to look him in the eyes.)

 

“Amon-san, there’s nothing wrong with relieving yourself. Actually I’m somewhat glad you did, because now I know you  _ do  _ have a sex drive, or at least some urges.”

 

“...”

 

“Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone if that’s what’s worrying you, okay?”

 

“...thank you.”

 

However, in fact, Amon is much more concerned if Kaneki heard him when he came because he called out his name.

 

“I do have one question, though. Was it my name you called out earlier?” 

 

“...”

 

Amon can feel his face burn. He’s been caught. 

 

“Ah, so then I was right this whole time. You know, you can be hard to read sometimes but I had a feeling you felt that way about me for the longest time. I could tell by the way you’d look at me when you thought I wasn’t looking, or when you’d turn bright red after our hands touched by accident. It was cute.”

 

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-” he begins to apologize but a hand covers his mouth. 

 

“How dense can you be, really?”

“Mmph?” Muffles noises. 

 

Kaneki removes his hand; he then does something unexpected. He straddles Amon’s lap, knees on either side of his thighs, his ass resting heavily on them as well; he curls an arm around Amon’s neck while his other grips his shoulder loosely. He leans in, closer. 

 

“Amon-san, I’ve been wanting you for some time now,” Kaneki murmurs softly, his lips ghosting against the curve of his ear. Amon trembles. “I didn’t want to push anything because I was afraid I’d scare you off but it seems you’ve been playing with yourself while thinking about me, right?” His warm breath grazes the hollow of Amon’s nape as an index finger lazily traces the outline of Amon’s clavicle, a touch that sends chills along his spine. “Hm, Amon-san?” A sly, teasing tone. 

  
  


“...Yes.” His voice quivers, his lips tremble, his hands shake--sweat rolls off his brow. 

 

“...’yes’ what?” His hand moves up to the slope of his neck, fingers deftly threading into Amon’s black locks. 

 

Mouth dry, he struggles to answer, “‘Yes’ I’ve thought of you.” 

 

“Doing what, exactly? Finish what you started, Amon-san,” Kaneki growls lowly; he tugs his head back roughly, forcing Amon to meet his gaze. 

 

He wants to shrink, to hide, to run away, and he can. He’s twice Kaneki’s size, probably stronger too, yet his muscles refuse to budge. He finds movement difficult--even  _ breathing  _ is a labored task--in Kaneki’s presence, more so now that his piercing irises watch him closely. Somehow, he’s able to muster up the last of the sentence. Kaneki’s expression softens, the grip on his hair loosening, and eventually releases it, instead using both hands to cup Amon’s cheeks. 

 

“You’re so obedient, Amon-san. As a reward I should leave you alone so you can finish, but you’re so excited you started staining your clothes--” a hand trails down from his face; he presses light feathery touches to his neck, his chest, his navel, causing Amon to squirm until Kaneki (finally) rests his hand on his clothed, stiff erection “--here.” 

 

“What should I do?” Kaneki cooes, eyes fixated intently on Amon’s face as his hand firmly squeezes his cock. Amon gasps, whimpers, and his hand shoots out, grabbing Kaneki’s wrist--a reflex. “No?” Heeding,cautious. Amon knows then and there Kaneki will not do anything he’d particularly dislike, and stop should he truly not want any of this to happen. 

 

“...your hand isn’t enough,” his reply is hushed, just above a whisper. His face burns, his eyes shut tight, his breaths hitch--the very definition of the word ‘embarrassed’. 

 

Kaneki, surprised at his response, loses his train of thought for a second to register what he heard, but he’s back on track just as quickly. He draws his hands back from Amon’s grip and his cheek, and abruptly shoves Amon forward by his shoulders, onto his back. His eyes shoot open in shock while Kaneki sits himself down neatly on his lower abdomen, knees straddling his hips and hands rested on his chest. A mischievous grin overtakes his expression, licking his lips  as he stares down at Amon, who is staring back up at him, red-faced and in awe. 

 

Amon wonders for a second if he’s opened a door he’d ultimately regret in the end. 

 

OoOoO

 

He bites the dark skin of his areola, unwarranted, and Amon gasps audibly, his voice breaking to a moan, and then a cry as Kaneki shoves his cock harshly into him, keeping up a rough and sporadic pace. His tongue rolls sloppily over his nipple, his teeth scraping lightly against it, and his other hand playfully pinches the other one. His pace slows, as his attention is encapsulated by Amon’s chest, and Amon is a bit glad for the moment, because he was already so close to climaxing he wanted it to last that much longer; he figures Kaneki stopped for that same reason though this would be their fourth round. 

 

He loosens the grip on Kaneki’s shoulders, choosing to curl his hands in the tangled mess of his white hair. 

 

“Mm,  _ Kaneki _ …” He moans, unable to keep from writhing underneath Kaneki’s merciless grabs and nibbles to his nipples, now moving back and forth from one to the other, giving both generous attention. It feels good, but Amon soon becomes impatient, as the pleasure derived from his chest can only satisfy him so much, and his already shameless demeanor becomes more so. 

 

He tugs at Kaneki’s ivory tuft of hair, his voice a trembling whimper as he asks him to move his hips, to fuck him--something. His pleas go on deaf ears for a brief moment,and as he’s about to beg once again Kaneki abruptly bucks his hips forward, and the friction causes Amon’s voice to catch in his throat. He tilts his head back, eyes shut, neck exposed, his free hand works its way to cup his mouth, a poor try at concealing his shameless cries. 

 

“I move just this much and you’re ready to burst...I thought you were more resilient than this, Amon-san,” an amused tone rings in his ears. “I guess I should stop making assumptions about people.” He pulls out his cock a few inches, enough so that the tip is still inside before he rams harshly back into Amon’s hole, picking up yet another rough pace. 

 

Shameless moans, grunts, cries, groans, and pants coupled with the sound of their hips slapping against the other fill the room. It’s truly embarrassing, Amon thinks in a fleeting thought, yet he can hardly pay any mind to that because the sensation of being fucked and having his nipples teased distract him. It feels so good, he can’t think. His back arches, and his now tight grip on Kaneki’s hair is to the point where his knuckles feel as if they’re going white (no doubt painful for Kaneki as well.) 

 

His mind has long since gone blank, and his train of thought is a mess. All he can think about is the pleasure being drilled into him, and how much he wishes it won’t end. 

 

“ _ Kaneki,”  _ he lets slip a moan. 

 

“ _ Amon-san, Amon-san!” _

 

They echo each other’s moans, repeating their names, losing themselves in the act and with one another. It’s an indescribable feeling, and Amon is sure that when they’re finished it won’t be the only time they get together like this.

  
  
  



End file.
